Ewoks
Ewoks are sentient diminutive furry bipeds native to the forest moon of Endor. They are curious individuals that stand about one meter tall; they are omnivorous and use spears, slings, and knives as weapons; they also use hang gliders, battle wagons, and bordoks as vehicles. Although extremely skilled in forest survival and the construction of primitive technology like gliders and catapults, the Ewoks have yet to progress past stone-level technology when discovered by the Empire. They were quick learners, however, when exposed to advanced technology with simple mechanical processes and concepts. Some Ewoks have been removed from their planet and taken as pets or slaves. Others left voluntarily out of a sense of curiosity, especially after the Battle of Endor led to the establishment of New Republic trading posts on the Forest Moon. Physiology Ewoks are sentient humanoid mammals, averaging about one meter in height, which can provide an advantage when trying to hide. They are covered in fur from head to toe, with brown and black the most common colors. Other Ewoks have near-white or reddish fur, but red fur is supposedly the rarest shade an Ewok can get. Most Ewoks have solid-colored fur, though a few sported stripes. Ewoks have large, bright eyes, small humanoid noses, and hands that possessed two fingers and an opposable thumb. Despite their small size, Ewoks are physically strong enough to overpower combat-trained Humans. Society The tribal structure of the Ewoks have a Council of Elders ruling over each village, headed by a chief. A medicine man also lives in the Ewok village, a keeper of mystical lore, and a healer to the injured. The warriors of the different tribes wear raggedy garments on the head to signify the Ewok's tribe. The warriors also wear wooden chest shields, the jawbones of tiny animals, and sharp teeth. Some decorate themselves with ornaments such as feathers, necklaces, and pendants, making their body look like a clutter of trinkets. Prominent members of Ewok tribes carry totems to symbolize their rank. The lead warrior wears a headdress made of feathers called the "white wings of hope". The eldest son of the tribal leader's family wears a headdress called the "red wings of courage". The second son wears the "blue wings of strength". The Ewoks enjoy singing and playing music during celebrations, festivals, and rituals. Ewoks also believe that music enhances their work. Ewoks are resourceful and tended to make use of everything they can get their hands on, so they use a variety of drums, horns, flutes, and other simple instruments in their music. Homeworld Endor, also known as Tana among the Ewok species was the cyan gas giant planet orbited by the forest moon of Endor. The name "Endor" was also sometimes used for the forest moon. The planet itself was less well known than the moon. Language Ewokese is the language spoken by the Ewoks. Ewoks are able to learn and speak other languages, including Basic. Ewokese is related to other tongues on the Forest Moon of Endor. Many linguists suggest that the language developed from the Yuzzum language, which was taught off-world, and which suggests a possible relationship between the Ewoks and Yuzzums. Most Ewoks understand Yuzzum and have no difficulty communicating with Duloks, suggesting that the Dulok language may be a dialect of Ewokese. Special Abilities Ewoks begin the game with one rank in either Stealth or Survival. They still may not train Stealth or Survival above rank 2 during character creation. * Heightened Smell: Ewoks may remove all ■ imposed due to concealment against a target that is within Short Range. * Reduced Silouette: Ewoks have a Silhouette of 0. Category:Star Wars Playable Races